El Asesino del Amor
by Dark Fu
Summary: La paz y tranquilidad que invade Rio de Janeiro se ve interrumpida por un asesino lleno de odio, nuestros heroes deberan demostrar su valentia y coraje al enfrentarse al enemigo más fuerte que hayan visto jamas. Es tiempo de luchar. Clasificación T por violencia.
1. Cambio de Rutina

El Asesino del Amor

La selva de Rio de Janeiro podía presumir de ser tranquila, segura y acogedora para todas las especies de aves que buscaban el refugio que una selva puede proporcionar; gracias a su especie de atractividad romántica muchas eran las parejas de aves enamoradas que llegaban a diario a disfrutar de la encantadora quietud y esplendor de la ciudad; al principio, a las aves que ya vivíamos aquí nos parecía algo molesto, pues creíamos que nos venían a invadir, aunque pronto empezamos a acostumbrarnos, e incluso algunas aves de los alrededores se organizaban entre sí para ofrecerles tours románticos por los lugares que ellos conocían.

Perla fue una de las primeras en unirse, le encantaban ese tipo de cosas, y el primer día que dio tour recuerdo que llego volando al nido en el que vivimos, muy exaltada:

**Perla: **-Blu, debiste haber visto, esas parejas en realidad son enternecedoras, me recordaron a nosotros en nuestros primeros días.

**Yo:** -Oye Perla deberías tranquilizarte, vamos relájate querida, eso puede hacerte daño.

**Perla:** -Ya lo sé, pero es que es grandioso, en serio debes venir.

**Yo:** -No puedo, debo quedarme a quedar los huevos, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ellos

**Perla: **-Ok, pero coste que te advertí de lo que te pierdes- dijo risueña- bueno regreso en una rato.- y se fue volando hacia la base de la brigada.

Claro, con el tiempo termine aceptando, sobre todo porque después de este tiempo nuestros hijos ya eran algo mayorcitos y podían cuidar de sí mismos.

Bueno, esta historia empieza una soleada mañana de verano, como habitualmente hacia me levante temprano para prepararme para mi turno en la brigada; deje todo preparado en el nido y me fui a la base; al llegar me encontré con mis compañeros de turno que, por azares del destino, eran nada más y nada menos que mis queridísimos amigos en Rio: Rafael, el tucán, algo viejo pero sabio y el más capacitado parar el puesto de líder; Nico y Pedro, la pareja atómica de músicos de Rio, expertos en armar cualquier ambiente para cualquier ocasión; Perla, que por el tiempo que llevaba de voluntaria tenía cierta experiencia en este trabajo pero aun así disfrutaba de lo que hacía; Luiz, que por cierto había superado ya su "problema médico" y ahora se encontraba colocado como "carruaje" cosa que , por cierto, no le molestaba, incluso le encanta ser montado para llevar a aquellas parejas felices por los lugares más románticos de Rio; y, obviamente, yo, la mente de todos los planes para que todo saliera perfecto. En la brigada éramos conocidos como "_La pandilla de acción rápida_", ya que, como en cualquier compañía normal existían paquetes de atención, y uno de estos era el personalizado, y como explica el nombre los clientes indicaban como querían el recorrido, o extras tales como una cena romántica bajo algún lugar encantado, o así. Como decía, llegue a la base y me encontré con mi equipo:

**Rafael: **Buenos días Blu,-me saludo alegremente- que tal va todo.

**Yo: **Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y a ustedes que tal les va.

**Nico: **Ahh, yo no me quejo, el local va bien, está más lleno desde que todos se enteraron de que trabajábamos aquí.

**Pedro: **Y por cierto, donde está tu princesita -me pregunto con aire pícaro-.

**Yo: **Se quedó dormida,- dije recordando la agitada noche que habíamos tenido el día anterior (ojo, no va en doble sentido)- llegara un poco más tarde. Pero en otros temas, ¿Qué misiones atenderemos hoy? – Pregunte como era mi costumbre-.

**Rafael: **La verdad hoy no hay mucho trabajo; al menos por la mañana, en la noche tenemos una cena romántica de unos loritos que llevan varios meses de noviazgo y el macho le quiere pedir a la hembra matrimonio. –esto último lo dijo mirándome fijamente-.

No era secreto que yo me especializaba en la organización de este tipo de eventos, por lo que desde siempre he echado una manita en estos asuntos.

**Yo: **Bueno, entonces nos dedicaremos por ahora a las demás parejas y durante el descanso planearemos eso último- dije, empezando a planificar algo espectacular, aunque siempre respetando las decisiones del cliente-. Sirve que llega Perla.

Y así se hizo, al mediodía (hora del descanso) nos reunimos en la sala circular que cuenta con muchas comodidades, tanto para nosotros como para los clientes. Perla había llegado unos cuantos minutos antes, y yo me había dado unas cuantas escapaditas para planearlo todo con el lorito que resultó ser un ave bastante simpática, y cuyo nombre era Fernando.

**Yo:** Bueno muchachos- dije mirando a todo el equipo-, ya tengo el plan de acción. Acabo de ultimar los detalles con Fer.

**Perla: **¿Quién demonios es Fer?- pregunto poniendo una cara que siempre hacia cada que algo le daba mucha curiosidad-.

**Yo: **Cierto; bueno, nuestro cliente se llama Fernando. –Acto seguido empecé a relatar todo el plan exactamente como mi nuevo amigo me lo había dicho-.

**Unas cuantas horas más tarde**

Ya todo estaba preparado y solo esperábamos la señal que habíamos acordado.

**Flashback**

**Fernando: **Y recuerda- menciono antes de que saliera volando de nuestro punto de encuentro por última vez en el día- cuando yo silbe es la hora de la acción.

**Yo: **Ok; entonces, nos veremos en el punto acordado- dije yo interrumpiéndome a la mitad de la frase-.

**Fernando: **Y que la magia de comienzo- termino el con mucho entusiasmo

**Fin del flashback**

En ese momento se oyó un silbido, alto y claro, tal y como habíamos acordado y dije a mi equipo:

**Yo: **Ok amigos, es la hora, no les tenemos que fallar. Recuerden cada paso del plan

**Perla: **Perfecto, chicos a sus posiciones de batalla- dijo con una sonrisa, a ella le encantaban este tipo de detalles tanto ya que le recordaban al día en el que yo le pedí matrimonio-.

**Rafael, Pedro y Nico: **¡A la orden!

Aquella noche fue una de las mejores que puedo recordar, todo salió a la perfección, desde el paseo bajo la luz de la luna por las calles más románticas de Río, hasta la sorpresa del pastel, que yo había añadido como extra.

Perla supo dirigir perfectamente a todos y cada uno lo hizo de forma impecable; el momento más emotivo de la velada fue cuando, y bajo la luz de unos cuantos faroles chinos algo grandes, Fernando le pidió matrimonio a Laura (así se llama la lorita). Ella al principio se quedó totalmente quieta, daba la impresión de que ella creía que eso solo era un paseo nada más, por un momento pensé que ella se negaría o saldría volando a toda su velocidad (cosas que, obviamente, solo podría pensar alguien sin experiencia en el amor, como soy yo), pero en el momento que se agacho justo como estaba Fernando, solo para aceptar la propuesta celebre en mi interior, no solo la satisfacción de haber hecho mi trabajo bien hervían en mi interior, sino la felicidad de que una pareja más era feliz, de una vez y para siempre. Esa era la parte que más me gustaba de mi trabajo. Al fin, y después de ver como la pareja se iba a buscar algún lugar a donde dormir, nosotros regresamos al cuartel general.

Solo de entrar podías darte cuenta de que algo iba mal, de que había problemas, y estos al parecer eran bastante graves, pues incluso el jefe de la compañía estaba presente. El jefe es un búho de algunos pares de años más que yo, con un pasado oculto y misterioso había huido de su lugar de origen hacía ya bastante tiempo; a él las parejas felices que usualmente atendía le llenaban tanto de felicidad como a mí. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo:

**Flashback**

**Yo: **¿Por qué hace esto?, me refiero a cuál es la razón de que lo haga, que lo motiva a seguir – aun no entendía muy bien sus propósitos, en algún momento pensé que era para ganar algo de fortuna, pero al ver que no cobraba nada a sus clientes me quede maravillado, los empleados que trabajaban con él lo hacían por gusto.

**Charles (así se llama el búho):** Amigo azul, -me contesto pacientemente- esto no se trata de razones o de sentido, nada me impide hacer algo solo porque quiera.

**Yo: **Entonces, esto no tiene razón de ser – le interrumpí-.

**Charles: **Yo nunca dije eso. Eres inteligente, lo puedo notar por la manera que has resuelto los casos que te he presentado; la razón que yo tengo para hacer esto es que me llena de felicidad ver a esas parejas felices tan enamoradas. – Dijo, al parecer, era igual de sentimental que yo-. Una vez alguien viejo, gruñón y sabio me dijo que un poco más de amor en el mundo a nadie le hacía mal.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Charles: **Equipo, tenemos que hablar –el simple hecho de su cara seria ya era motivo de preocupación. Inmediatamente nos llevó a su oficina, algo alejado del cuartel solo había estado ahí en dos ocasiones. Nos miró y nos dijo- Chicos, tenemos alerta roja.

**Perla: **Y que la ocasiono, un puñado de abejas asesinas, una manada de osos suelta del zoológico, -parecían entusiasmarle los problemas de alerta roja, esta solo se activaba cuando algo impedía el correcto funcionamiento de todas la actividades-. Usted solo díganos y nosotros nos haremos cargo.

**Charles: **Me alegro de tu reacción, ¡ese es el entusiasmo!, pero es algo aún más grave.- al parecer, lo que fuera que hubiese activado la alerta era demasiado grave, y mi viejo amigo búho no parecía dispuesto a reconocerlo-. Hoy atacaron a varias parejas, en total son seis los muertos.

Eso nos dejó devastados, en ocasiones había piquetes o mordeduras que se trataban a tiempo y se remediaban, pero una muerte, JAMAS.

**Yo: **Pero señor,- dije curioso- que ocasiono esas muertes.

**Charles: **Un ave- y dejo en su escritorio una gran pluma blanca, que pude reconocer de un águila- una bastante grande. Todas las víctimas tienen el mismo rasgo de muerte, todas recibieron un tajo en el cuello.

**Nico: **No se preocupe jefecito, nosotros lo solucionaremos.

**Charles: **Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, aunque esta vez contaran con ayuda- y tomo un comunicador, que en mis tiempos de mascota había visto usar a los policías-. Tengo varios amigos que le pueden proporcionar ayuda.

Hizo varias llamadas importantes en clave y al final nos miró a todos.

**Charles: **Chicos, en serio no saben que agradecido me siento. Esto representa un gran favor hacia mí;-al decir esto adopto un tono medio lastimero, aunque inmediatamente recobro su tono de voz normal-. Mañana recibirán instrucciones, es pero verlos aquí temprano, de acuerdo.

**Todos los demás: **¡Si señor!

Me fui a dormir con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre la emoción por volver a emprender una nueva aventura y el temor por esta ave sanguinaria que acabo con 3 parejas ese mismo día.

**Perla: **Wow, por fin después de todo este tiempo pasara algo emocionante. –dijo, demasiado emocionada-.

**Yo: **Si, pero creo que por ahora debemos dormir. –para ese entonces ya nos habíamos acostado-

**Perla: **Descansa, Blu- dijo, dándome un beso tierno-

**Yo:**Buenas noches Perla. – y así nos quedamos dormidos hasta el día siguiente, con una aventura en camino-.


	2. El Asesino Azul

2.- El asesino azul

**En otro lugar de la selva:**

-Muy bien, al parecer murieron 6, y todo gracias a mí- dijo para si un ave de gran tamaño y con el plumaje de color azul.- Pero aún no atraigo la atención lo suficiente. Creo que tendré que matar a su consentido- y con una sonrisa macabra despego de la cueva en la que había un montón de cadáveres, tanto humanos como de aves.

**Y regresando con nuestros amigos azules (Blu continua la narración):**

A la mañana siguiente desperté a Perla lo más temprano que quiso levantarse, prepare a los niños: Ana, Luis y Celeste; para que fueran a jugar y finalmente nos reunimos con Charles en la base central.

**Charles: **Aun no llegan tus compañeros, esperaremos un momento hasta que lleguen, tampoco la ayuda que les prometí ha llegado- pude notar que su aspecto es bastante serio, como si pasara algo que él jamás creyera que pasaría; obvio yo estaría igual si hubieran destruido aquello en lo que había invertido tanto tiempo.

Como decía, esperamos aproximadamente 20 minutos hasta que llegaron nuestros amigos (excepto Rafael, que se quedó en casa a cuidar a sus hijos) y los refuerzos de Charles, que eran unas aves muy grandes e intimidantes entre las que se contaban: un grupo de diez o doce águilas, varios halcones, algunos cuervos y unas aves de aspecto aún más fiero y siniestro que el de las demás.

**Charles: **Buenos chicos aquí está su equipo, tienen cierto rengo de poder sobre ellos y ordenes de protegerlos cueste lo que cueste- nos dijo y después se volteo hacia ellos y les dijo en tono militar- soldados, recuerden su entrenamiento y su misión, enorgullezcan al líder y respeten el reglamento, saben muy bien a que nos enfrentamos así que tomen las medidas necesarias para que no haya tantas bajas, ¿QUEDO ENTENDIDO?-.

-Sí, señor- respondieron todos a una voz.

**Yo: **Ok Charles enserio no te defraudaremos.

**Charles: **Lo sé. Bueno ahora váyanse, tienen bastante que hacer.

**Perla: **Si señor- respondió en tono marcial y luego se dirigió a todos nosotros- ok señores.

-Y señoritas- dijo un ave que no había notado hasta entonces y que, obviamente, era hembra, al verla más detalladamente me di cuenta de que era una halcón bastante joven, aunque con una fuerza característica de los que nacen bajo órdenes militares.

**Perla: **¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?- pregunto, aunque con su tono de siempre-.

-Mi nombre es Ashley señor, comandante del grupo Beta de la 5ta sección.

**Perla: **Gracias por la información- y de repente grito- BUENO SOLDADOS ES HORA DE IRNOS, ABRAN ESAS ALAS Y LARGEMONOS DE AQUÍ. Acto seguido todas las aves ahí reunidas despegaron casi sincronizadas perfectamente.

Como a nosotros no nos habían dado instrucciones o datos simplemente nos dejamos llevar por aquellas aves militares. Una media hora más tarde empezó a hacerse notorio que nosotros no teníamos tanta resistencia aunque nadie se quejaba, por lo menos hasta que:

**Pedro: **Estoy bastante cansado, debemos detenernos a descansar, y lo peor es que aún no sabemos a dónde nos dirigimos- y entonces fue a hablar con uno de los soldados que iban en la delantera- oye amigote, nosotros no tenemos tanta resistencia como ustedes y queremos descansar.

**Soldado 1: **Bueno, solo tenían que pedirlo, no somos adivinos.- Dijo y me alivio algo que hablo con un tono formal pero no militar, al parecer no todos eran tan militares como parecía-. A propósito mi nombre es Thomas

**Pedro: **Mucho gusto Tom.

**Nico: **Y disculpa si te molesto- dijo con un tono juguetón- pero, ¿A dónde exactamente nos dirigimos?

**Thomas: **Tenemos ordenes de dirigirnos hacia los lugares en los que acontecieron los ataques. - nos dijo cuando ya estuvimos en un rio, descansando.- 

**Nico: **¿Con que propósito? – pregunto curioso; aunque si la idea que me estaba formando en la cabeza era cierta quizá esta misión si me gustara después de todo-.

**Thomas: **El jefe nos mencionó que sus amigos azules- dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a nosotros- que hace algunos años cumplieron una misión detectivesca y según el expediente tienen talento.

**Perla: **No fue para tanto, el tipo que estaba detrás de todo nos molestaba y pues pudimos ayudar con todo eso.

**Yo: **Si, aunque después desaparecieron tan rápidamente como llegaron, y jamás nos dijeron de dónde venían.

**Ashley: **Eso, capitán, es información reservada y secreta- al decir esto nos pegó un susto a todos pues llego sin hacer ningún ruido-. De que tanto charlan- se sentó con nosotros y tomo una gran piña que le arrojaron desde la lejanía-.

**Pedro: **hablamos de hacia dónde íbamos y porque- dijo con el tono que usaba siempre que hablaba con una chica bonita- tu amigo nos dijo que estos dos- y nos señaló con su ala- son buenos detectives.

**Ashley: **Cierto, aún recuerdo los expedientes de la misión- y después añadió en tono serio- "la misión se desarrolló con éxito gracias a la ayuda de dos guacamayos de Spix locales que responden al nombre de Blu y Perla". A propósito les tomaron una foto muy chula para el reporte.

**Perla y Yo: **Ah, sí. Esa foto.- dijimos apenados.

Aún recuerdo esa foto, no es que haya sido vergonzosa, pero después de toda la seriedad del trabajo los agentes esperaron que no reaccionáramos como un dueto de crías de corta edad saltando y gritando como si nos hubieran comprado un nuevo juguete.

**Ashley: **En mi opinión es la única verdadera evidencia de lo que en realidad son- pero como iba ella a saber cómo somos realmente si apenas y nos conoce- pero bueno, yo…- nos interrumpió un grito algo lejano de uno de los comandantes cuervo que vimos anteriormente-.

**Comandante cuervo: **Oigan todos, creo que deberían ver esto.

Nos acercamos lo más rápido que pudimos y al llegar todo era un espectáculo desastroso. Arboles tirados y plantas cortadas de tajo desde raíz; un rastro de sangre de por lo menos 10 metros de longitud, y al final, otra media docena de cadáveres de aves todas con el mismo corte de nuestro culpable. Sin embrago esta vez había otra cosa que nadie se tardó en notar: una pluma azul, del mismo tono que la mía, pero de un tamaño bastante grande, incluso más parecido a la de un águila que la de un guacamayo, aunque no había duda de que era un ejemplar de Spix.

**Ashley: **Amigos- dijo en tono autoritario pero preocupado- nos enfrentamos a Kile.

Se oyó un suspiro general aunque para mi esas palabras no tenían sentido, **_(obvio no, Blu)_** pero para los demás parecía que el mundo se acabaría.

**Pedro: **¿Quién es Kile?- pregunto nuestro amigo después de un momento de total incertidumbre-.

Todos se miraron entre si hasta que Ashley, que parecía ser la líder, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Otro soldado nos miró y empezó a contarnos.

**Soldado Rango 3: **Hace tiempo Kile era el último macho de su especie, los humanos no se preocupaban por el estado de la especie pero nosotros sí. Bueno antes de continuar hemos de contarles quienes somos.

**Ashley: **De eso me encargo yo soldado.- le dijo y después nos contó a nosotros- Venimos de una organización que se encarga de los problemas mundiales de las aves, esta organización es totalmente secreta tanto para aves como para humanos, nadie sabe que existimos ni que hacemos pero siempre estamos presentes. El nombre de la organización es Fundación GENESIS, y fue fundada hace cientos de años cuando las aves empezaron a notar el peligro que algunas especies corrían y corren. A los reclutas se les da entrenamiento militar humano para que al término de este puedan enfrentarse contra amenazas humanas o animales. Los demás reclutas son entrenados en la ciencia para ayudar a los métodos que requieran investigación científica.- hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que entendiéramos todo bien y después continuo con la historia.- Ahora bien como Dave decía, Kile era (según nosotros) el ultimo macho de su especie; acepto colaborar con nosotros para asegurar la supervivencia de la especie y tomo el entrenamiento que haría falta para cumplir la misión. Durante el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros pudimos observar que era un ave con un pasado turbio pero bastante alegre y optimista, daba ánimos a los demás cuando se derrotaban y siempre echaba una mano en donde hiciera falta. Después de varios meses de búsqueda sin éxito por todo el mundo llego, como caída del cielo, un ejemplar hembra de la misma especie: al fin teníamos la esperanza de salvar a su especie; su nombre era Diana y en cuanto llego Kile y ella se conectaron, era casi idénticos en cuanto a gustos y nada salía mal hasta esa noche.- mientras decía todo eso note que soltaba lagrimas que eran casi imperceptibles, aunque como buen soldado se recuperó inmediatamente y siguió hablando- La noche en que al parecer la salvación de la especie era segura **_(ustedes entienden a qué me refiero)_**los malditos humanos nos atacaron. Entre todo el alboroto que se armó Kile entro sin querer a la sala de experimentación avanzada en la cual probábamos un alterador de moléculas que hacía que el objeto mutara y evolucionara para mejor, aunque como supondrán esa máquina esta aun en pruebas. Volviendo con Kile, tratando de escapar activa la máquina y al no ver más salida entro a ella haciendo que mutara. Al día siguiente, cuando lo encontramos nada del viejo Kile estaba presente en aquella mutación, no solo había crecido hasta el tamaño de un águila, también su cerebro fue afectado haciendo que perdiera la razón y se volviera completamente desquiciado, escapo esa misma tarde. A la hembra la buscamos durante varios días hasta que hayamos su cadáver incinerado, y con ella la última esperanza de su especie parecía perdida. Hasta que los encontramos.


	3. Bienvenido a GENESIS

**3.- Bienvenido A GENESIS**

Era un día como cualquier otro; el maravilloso Sol saliendo como siempre y yo despierto al alba. Como siempre me dirigí hacia el rio cercano, aunque he de admitir que aquí en las amazonas estanques y ríos no faltan. Como decía, después de tomar un ligero desayuno me ocupe en mis actividades diarias que consistían en ir a los campos a recoger cultivo para los mercados locales y después construir una especie de hamacas para las demás aves. Aun así tenía bastante tiempo de sobra.

Después de cortar y vender los vegetales en el mercado cercano me encamine hacia el lugar en donde acostumbrábamos a reunirnos para elaborar las hamacas. Mi compañera y yo teníamos una larga amistad sin asomo de ser nada más, la conocí cuando éramos apenas unas crías y acostumbrábamos visitar las ruinas de las ciudades humanas que según las leyendas se extinguieron por su propia mano al descuidar su ambiente y a la naturaleza. Sus padres y los míos habían muerto tiempo atrás así que solo nos teníamos los dos. Retomando la historia, cuando estuve bastante cerca de llegar al punto de reunión vi que habían reunidas unas 20 aves que en mi vida había visto por lo que me acerque con precaución y cuando estuve cerca vi que estaban vestidas a lo militar; sin embargo, algunas de ellas parecían estar en mi rango de edad e incluso había una pequeña de apenas algunos años de edad que iba agarrada del ala de él que parecía su padre y el jefe de todos ellos.

**Jefe: **Hola chico, no queremos hacerte daño, -me dijo tranquilizándome- no tienes por qué tener miedo.

**Yo: **Donde esta Alice- pregunte antes de nada, si algo le llegara a pasar-.

**Jefe: **Por la guacamaya no te preocupes, ni siquiera ha llegado. Pero queremos hablar contigo.

**Yo: **Acerca de que- pregunte desconfiado.-

**Jefe: **Tratare de ser breve, si aceptas se te confiara más información.

**Niña: **Padre, yo se lo digo- dijo en un agudo tono infantil, interrumpiendo a su padre-.

**Jefe: **Esta bien, Ashley. – Acto seguido la niña se subió a la cabeza de su padre y se aclaró la garganta-.

**Ashley: **Eres el último macho de tu especie.-al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo practicando ese discurso y aunque la información era preocupante no pude más que enternecer la mirada ante el tono que la pequeña niña había adoptado- Te hemos seguido durante bastante tiempo y tenemos la esperanza de encontrar a una hembra de tu especie para salvarlos. Este es el trato, trabajas con nosotros en calidad de agente hasta que encontremos a la hembra y salven la especie. Después volverán a su libertad y vivirán su vida.- Se detuvo a tomar aire y al fin la pregunta decisiva- ¿Aceptas o no?

**Yo: **Solo una condición, ¿garantizaran la seguridad de Alice pase lo que pase?- pregunte extendiendo mi garra hacia el jefe para cerrar el trato por lo que me quede sorprendido cuando en vez del jefe vi que la pequeña Ashley estiraba su corta pata y tomaba la mía contestando-.

**Ashley: **Pase lo que pase, yo me encargare de eso.

El entusiasmo de esa pequeña ave me gusta.

En un lugar de la selva, en el presente, un gran guacamayo de Spix se pregunta a quien le pertenecen esos recuerdos felices y por qué le parecen bastante conocidos. El verdadero Kile acababa de despertar.

**_Si sé que el capítulo es corto pero lo que importa es que la idea de verlo terminado no pudo esperar y aquí está para todos ustedes._**

**_Otro anuncio que tengo que hacer es que pronto, (no sé si mañana o pasado) empiece con un fic de La Era De Hielo 4 (obvio un DiegoxShira) y después de eso uno de Kung Fu Panda 2 y de Madagascar 3. En fin tengo un montón de proyectos que aún no desarrollo por lo que quizás me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic pero no les quedare en deuda porque a mi jamás me ha gustado deber._**

**_Nos leemos luego queridas aves._**


	4. Primer Contacto

Al día siguiente despertamos al alba, nos preparamos para partir y cuando levantamos el vuelo nos dimos cuenta de que todo el pelotón naranja faltaba. Los buscamos durante horas pero no aparecían, hasta que después de 7 horas de búsqueda intensa encontramos los cadáveres de todos excepto del líder, con una nota: "Encuéntrenme si pueden"; y una pluma, esta vez de color rojo.

**Ashley: **Esto es terrible- dijo verdaderamente preocupada-. Ahora no podemos tardarnos mucho más, si lo hacemos puede que nos cace uno por uno. Creo que tenemos que encontrarlo si o si antes de que caiga la noche.

**Perla: **Ashley, debes tranquilizarte. Sé que la cosa parece demasiado horrible, pero no puede ser para tanto.

**Ashley: **Ustedes no entienden, es obvio jamás trataron con él- dijo al borde de los nervios-.

**Rafael: **Ok, te entiendo, todos dicen que mis hijos son bastante tiernos, a pesar de ser adolescentes, hasta que los conocen bien y se dan cuenta de que son un demonio.

**Pedro: **Demos un paseo, quizá así se le bajen los nervios a la señorita.

**Perla y yo: **Esta bien

Pedimos permiso para ausentarnos un momento y caminamos hacia los límites de la selva que, después de muchísimos años de que los humanos se extinguieran, ahora estaban en los bordes de la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro.

**Ashley: **Creo que se está haciendo bastante tarde- dijo cuándo empezó a ver que el sol estaba ahora casi oculto- deberíamos regresar.

Sin embargo cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un verdadero desastre, el lugar estaba quemado y todos nuestros compañeros, hechos cenizas. Algunos presentaban marcas de haberse defendido, otros parecían haber sido metidos a una picadora de carne. No había nadie vivo.

**Ashley: **A esto me refería- nos dijo apuntando a todo el desastre-.

**Nico: **Pero esto no parece haber sido hecho por una sola ave.

**Ashley: **Sin embargo lo es.

Me sentía asqueado pero bastante interesado, ¿Cómo podía una sola ave haber acabado con casi cien armadas hasta los dientes? Comencé a buscar pistas que pudieran indicarme algo. Todos se me quedaron viendo, Perla entendió casi inmediatamente que hacía y me ayudo a investigar; media hora después sabia de cómo había sido todo.

**Yo: **Bueno, después de mi examen minucioso del terreno- dijo como si fuera un experto- puedo decir que el ave lo hizo sin ayuda- con lo que Ashley volteo a ver a Nico maliciosamente- pero que, de alguna manera obtuvo un arma bastante poderosa, no tengo una idea de qué tipo de arma sea para ocasionar este desorden pero es demasiado poderosa- cuando termine Nico dijo-:

**Nico: **Solo hay de dos, o la roba, pero no creo, o la consiguió haciendo algún trato con alguien.

**Ashley: **Ya les dije- dijo, harta de que no la entendiéramos- es más probable que el la haya diseñado.

**Perla: **De seguro que si- dijo comprensiva- dices que tiene súper inteligencia.

**Ashley: **Si, y eso es por lo que me preocupa mucho. Espera creo que tengo una solución, pero primero tenemos que ir a reportar las bajas al cuartel.

**Yo:** Y como iremos si ese demente está rondando por aquí.-dije preocupado-.

**Ashley: **Tendremos que atravesar la selva por todo lo profundo- dijo- pero antes tienen que prometer que, pase lo que pase, no se detendrán.

De acuerdo- dijimos todos-.

Nos adentramos en la selva un poco y después empezamos a volar. Llevábamos casi 1 hora de viaje cuando oímos ruidos de árboles cayendo. Kile nos había encontrado. Sin embargo seguimos la única orden que nos había dado Ashley, ni siquiera cuando empezamos a oír los arboles cayendo más cerca nos detuvimos, pero no pude evitar estremecerme cuando lo oí decir, con una voz bastante parecida a la mía solo que más gruesa.

**Kile: **Guacamayos azules, los voy a atrapar.

**Ashley: **Vuelen más rápido, estamos muy cerca.- dijo mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que todos estuviéramos ahí.

**Pedro: **¡VUELEN!

Sin embargo, como si fuéramos avioncitos de papel nos pasó y se dejó caer sobre Perla.

**Kile: **Tú morirás primero, ave pequeña.

**Perla: **Suéltame- grito con verdadera preocupación-.

**Yo: **Perla- grite-. En un impulso de valentía trate de llegar hacia él, pero Pedro se me adelanto. Se le lanzo en la cara y lo araño con las garras.

**Kile: **Suéltame maldito.- tratando de defenderse soltó a Perla que cayo sin remedio pues estaba inconsciente.

Me lance en picada sobre Perla y la atrape con las garras, seguí volando hasta llegar a la dirección del cuartel (que ya nos había dado Ashley antes). Inmediatamente localice a Ashley.

**Yo: **Necesito un doctor para Perla- dije-. Pero creo que solo esta inconsciente.

**Ashley: **Con Kileno se sabe, puede estar muerta sin que lo sepamos.- después llamo a un equipo de doctores que se la llevaron a la sección medica-.

**Yo: **Donde están los otros- pregunte, preocupado-.

**Ashley: **No sé, espero que estén bien,- y se fijó a fuera del cuartel-. Creo que ahí viene el tucán y el canario, pero no veo a Pedro-.

**Yo: **Así que has terminado por aprenderte el nombre de mi amigo.

**Ashley: **Si yo…- pero el grito de Nico la interrumpió-.

**Nico: **BLUUUU, BLUUUUU.

Cuando llegaron vi que tenía una cara horrible, como si hubiera muerto… pero no era posible.

**Yo: **¿Qué paso?

**Nico: **El tipejo ese se llevó a Pedro- dijo, parecía asustado pero decidido- debemos salvarlo, no podemos abandonarlo con ese maniaco.

**Ashley: **No se puede, que no has oído todo lo que he contado sobre él. Nadie puede salvar a tu amigo ahora- dijo con un tono firme, pero vi como empezaba ayudar y asumí que todas las muertes sucedidas en tan poco tiempo la habían afectado-.

**Nico: **Claro que no, debe de haber algún programa de entrenamiento o algo para mí. Voy a ir a rescatarlo o vengarlo cueste lo que cueste.

**Ashley: **Ahora que lo pienso si hay un programa de entrenamiento; pero lleva algunos meses de duro entrenamiento y quizá a ti te lleve más.

**Nico: **No importa, lo hare.

**Ashley: **Bien, pero otra cosa, debes estar dispuesto a dejar de lado tu vida normal por lo menos hasta que acabe todo esto.

**Nico: **Si, estoy dispuesto.

**Ashley: **Perfecto,- dijo y después nos preguntó a nosotros- y ustedes, harán lo mismo que él-.

**Yo: **Quizá tome algunos entrenamientos y cosas así, pero no estoy tan dispuesto como Nico.

**Ashley: **Bien, y tu- le pregunto a Rafael-.

**Rafael: **Tomo la misma decisión de Blu, aún tengo algunos hijos que dependen de las enseñanzas de su padre antes de abandonar el nido.

Con esto, Ashley empezó a carcajearse y yo le seguí.

**Rafael: **De que se ríen- pregunto-.

Ashley no podía hablar de tanta risa que le daba, así que yo le conteste.

**Yo:** Es que tu discurso fue bastante gracioso.- y seguí riendo-.

**Ashley: **Bueno, dejando de lado todo esto, tu entrenamiento- dijo señalando a Nico- empezara mañana a las 0600. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran y sus familias también, por su seguridad.

**Rafael: **Entonces iré por ellos.- dijo y se dispuso a irse-.

**Yo:** Te acompaño, creo que Kile se ha largado y podemos ir y regresar tranquilos.

Así pues, salimos del cuartel y nos dividimos para ir cada quien con su familia. Cuando yo llegue con mis hijos ellos estaban jugando a escondidas y los llamé.

**Yo: **Hey,- grite- David, Marco, Abril, vengan aquí.

**David: **¿Qué pasa papá?- me pregunto con sus aires inocentes-.

**Yo: **Tenemos que salir de aquí,- les dije apresurándolos, sabía que posiblemente estábamos seguros pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo- tomen sus cosas más importantes y vámonos.

**Abril: **¿Pero por qué?- pregunto-.

**Yo: **No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya les contare cuando lleguemos allá.- conteste tratando de no perder la paciencia-.

**Marco: **¿Y dónde está mamá?

**Yo: **Ella está bien, ya les dije la verán cuando estemos allá.

Después de todo el embrollo los chicos empacaron sus cosas en las maletitas que les habíamos comprado algunos años atrás, se despidieron de aquel nido, aunque les aclare que en caso de que todo saliera bien volveríamos pronto y nos fuimos de aquel lugar antes de que el asesino que posiblemente ya volvía al acecho después de asegurar a su presa (estaba completamente seguro de que no la mataría hasta usarla como carnada).

Cuando llegamos al lugar los hijos de Rafael ya se encontraban en su actividad favorita: molestar al pobre tucán, mientras su madre, Eva trataba de calmarlos.

Nos instalamos en el pequeño cuartito subterráneo que nos asignaron, y deje a mis hijos allí mientras yo iba a explorar la base. En general era muy grande, aunque hubo una zona científica en la que no me dejaron entrar, secretos de la fundación, y subí a la zona médica para ver cómo iban con Perla.

Cuando llegue me dijeron que ya había despertado y que no había sufrido ningún daño importante, pero que de alguna manera se encontraba muy débil. Aun así la dejaron salir esa noche. Lo primero que le dije fue que se habían llevado a Pedro; reacciono justo como imagine, se pudo totalmente nerviosa pero logre tranquilizarla contándole lo que Nico iba a hacer por su amigo y que quizá nosotros también entrenáramos un poco.

Nos reunimos con los chicos y les contamos toda la situación, ellos entendieron muy bien y cuando se hizo de noche todos nos dormimos.

**Yo: **Buenas noches Perla- le dije al oído-.

**Perla: **Buenas noches Blu, descansa- y se quedó dormida-.

* * *

_**Hola aqui Dark Blu, si ya me cambien el nombre, reportandose después de algunas semanas de ausencia, y solo quiero decir que mi tardanza fue ocasionada porque ultimamente no tengo tanto tiempo libre. Espero actualizar más seguido, y espero tambien para la semana que viene tenga ya el primer capitulo de mi otro fic de la Era De Hielo, nos vemos.**_


	5. Viejos Amigos

**5.- Viejos amigos**

El día era soleado, habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Kile rapto a Nico. Casi todas las salidas del cuartel estaban estrictamente prohibidas, excepto en ocasiones especiales, como en los cumpleaños de dos de los hijos de Rafael, que habían celebrado todos, incluida Ashley, a la orilla de un bonito lago, por supuesto, rodeados de seguridad. En cuestión del entrenamiento, Ashley se encontraba bastante contenta con los resultados de su discípulo: Nico, que debido a los entrenamientos y alguna ayuda de la ciencia había quedado totalmente irreconocible, tanto física como mentalmente. Ahora era algo frio y siempre centrado en la misión para la cual había cambiado su vida anterior. El momento de la infiltración a la base de Kile (que según investigaciones de campo habíamos determinado que era un nido bastante grande, más parecido a un laberinto) se acercaba. Obviamente, Perla y yo habíamos puesto ya al corriente de todo a nuestros hijos, que lo habían tomado de una forma bastante madura para su edad, a pesar de que ya no eran niños. Habíamos acordado de que en caso de que a Perla o a mi nos pasara algo David, el mayor de los tres, estaría a cargo de sus hermanos. Mientras más nos acercábamos a la fecha indicada notaba como Ashley parecía estar ausente mucho tiempo, y cuando estaba en el cuartel entraba como en una especia de trance permanente. Casi no hablaba con nosotros ni con nadie de hecho, exceptuando a Nico, con el cual entrenaba desde el amanecer hasta la hora de la comida diario. Nosotros; los que no nos decidimos al entrenamiento intensivo, asistíamos de vez en cuando a entrenamientos en las armas y de condición física, que eran los que más le importaban a la comandante (que por supuesto era Ashley). Continuando con la historia, durante nuestra estancia en el CG (Cuartel General) pude notar que un montón de aves, a las que ni siquiera los inquilinos del CG estaban acostumbrados llegaban a diario; cientos de águilas, cuervos, halcones, guacamayos, y nuestro antiguo jefe: Charles. Al parecer todos iban y se encerraban en la base de operaciones, que estaba en un piso superior al de los cuartos de estancia y los de entrenamiento.

**Perla:** ¿De dónde serán todas estas aves?- me pregunto una vez, después de ver la acostumbrado (después de dos meses) llegada de águilas y halcones que se dirigieron, como de costumbre, a la base de operaciones.

**Yo:** No tengo idea- le conteste- aunque yo me preocuparía más por la conducta de nuestra líder. Me han dicho que ella no dirige las sesiones en la base de operaciones. Dicen que deja a nuestro amigo amarillo a cargo.

**Perla: **Yo no me preocuparía por eso, ella sabe lo que hace.

**Yo**: Tienes razón, debo dejar de preocuparme.

Así pues, transcurrían los días en el CG, del cual había descubierto varias cosas hasta la víspera del día de la misión. Yo sospechaba, desde que empecé a ver a Ashley salir todos los días después de sus entrenamientos con Nico, que traía algo entre manos; pues ese día mis sospechas se confirmaron.

AL despertar todos nos dimos cuenta que ella no estaba donde tendría que estar: entrenando con Nico, al parecer le había dado el día libre porque él se encontraba preparándose para la misión del día siguiente; sin darle mucha importancia todos nos dirigimos al comedor para el desayuno. Sin embargo llego el medio día y no había señales de Ashley en ninguna parte. A eso de las 5 de la tarde, cuando todos estábamos alistando todo para el día siguiente escuchamos un grito de nada más y nada menos que la susodicha.

Ashley venia volando, bastante alegre al parecer, con un ave azul de edad algo más avanzada que la de Perla y yo. Ella venia gritando (sin mucha prudencia de hecho):

**Ashley: **La encontré, la encontré.

Cuando aterrizo vimos que el acompañante con el que venía no había entrado y se había quedado esperando en una rama cercana.

**Ashley: **Bueno- dijo sin poder esconder aquella felicidad inexplicable- debo presentarles a alguien. Ella acepto ayudarnos, en vista de que ninguno de los escuadrones a los que solicite ayuda decidió brindárnosla se me ocurrió que quizás ella si lo quisiera hacer- nos explicó. Me costó un esfuerzo enorme y mucho tiempo convencerla de esto pero le conseguí.

**Nico: **Capitana- dijo en tono marcial- podría informarnos de quien es la señorita que la acompaña.

**Ashley: **Claro soldado, pues ella es la que acepto ayudarnos, aunque será mejor que ella se los explique- dicho esto le indico al ave que entrara y aunque un poco reticente al principio se acercó lentamente unos minutos más tarde.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para verla bien nos dimos cuenta que era una guacamaya color verde, de edad algo avanzada aunque joven aun. Se acercaba con bastante temor aunque yo no me explicaba el porqué. Cuando Ashley dijo que alguien nos había brindado su ayuda pensé en alguien más impactante, pero no, solo estaba aquella extraña y tímida guacamaya.

**Guacamaya: **Hola mi nombre es Alice.- empezó tímidamente-La señorita Ashley me busco por la historia que estoy a punto de contarles, aunque sí ha cambiado tanto como dicen todos no veo en que pueda ayudarles.

**Ashley: **Eso no importa- dijo, sin que se la bajara el entusiasmo- cuéntales.

**Alice: **Esta bien, todo empieza hace algunos cuantos años, en esta misma selva. Lo recuerdo bien día tras día Kile y yo pasábamos las mañanas juntos y no había nada mejor en la vida que su compañía.

**Perla: **Me está diciendo que usted conoció a Kile antes de volverse malo.

**Alice: **Efectivamente, y éramos los mejores amigos de la vida. Los dos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres desde la infancia y solo nos teníamos entre nosotros. Eso cambio un día cuando llegue al lugar habitual de encuentro y en lugar de encontrarlo a él encontré una nota a su nombre en la que me explicaba que quizá no nos viéramos en muchos años pero que jamás me olvidaría, y que cuando terminara con su trabajo nos volveríamos a encontrar. Esta carta me lleno de esperanza, pero pueden conservarla ustedes- y acto seguido nos entregó una carta que estaba bien cuidada aunque lucia muy vieja-. Bueno como decía, viaje un poco por el continente, sin alejarme demasiado de Brasil para el momento en el que Kile regresara de su "misión". Sin embargo, cuando regrese por fin al país después de 10 años de viajes él me encontró, pero ya no quedaba nada del ave de la que me hice amiga. Incluso trato de matarme porque no recordaba nada acerca de mí. De esa me salve por muy poco y desde entonces vivo escondiéndome, no sé cómo la señorita Ashley me encontró ni tampoco es en que podría ayudar.- esto último lo dijo en tono de reclamo-

**Yo: **No se preocupe, Alice. De seguro Ashley la busco porque tiene algo en mente. – Y dirigí hacía Ashley-. Cierto.

**Ashley: **Por supuesto, y, como ya habrás adivinado Blu, en esto pase todas las tardes de los últimos dos meses.

**Perla: **Eso es mucho tiempo.

**Ashley: **Si, pero debo admitir que Alice es bastante buena para esconderse.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Alice, que esta le correspondió bueno, ya tengo un plan que de seguro nos llevara a la victoria mañana. Aunque algo que deben recordar todos- esto último lo grito a todos los que estaban ya reunidos- que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo con una capacidad superior pero eso no nos impide poder derrotarlo. Así que quiero que todos aprendan el plan de memoria. ¿Quedo entendido?

**Todos al unísono: **Si, capitana.

**Ashley: **Bueno entonces, empezamos con…

Las siguientes tres horas nos explicó a cada uno la parte que debía ejecutar el día siguiente y se aseguró de que la aprendiéramos de memoria. A Nico le concedió el honor de ser el que rescatara a Pedro. Aunque si hubiéramos sabido lo que en realidad paso al día siguiente no hubiéramos tenido tanta precaución. La participación de Alice era sumamente importante pues a la más mínima señal de problemas ella tenía que tratar de distraer a Kile haciendo que la recordara, para lo cual Ashley le dio tips para acceder al cerebro de un macho (que cosa ¿eso existe?).

**Ashley: **Bueno soldados, es hora de dormir. Mañana saldremos al amanecer para el factor sorpresa- y se rio nerviosamente- descansen bien. – y se retiró a su cuarto-.

Inmediatamente todos desalojaron la sala como si hubieran tirado una bomba y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Perla y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto con nuestros que según nosotros estarían dormidos, menuda sorpresa nos llevamos cuando llegamos y los vimos jugando con la consola Bird-Box One. En cuanto nos vieron echaron a correr, apagaron la consola y se echaron en su cama.

**Perla: **Ya chicos, no hace falte que finjan porque los vimos corriendo como enloquecidos por todo el cuarto.

**David: **Lo siento madre, no pudimos resistir la tentación.

**Abril: **Si madre y además estábamos aburridos y no podemos salir así que dijimos ¿porque no? Y nos pusimos a jugar.

**Blu:** Ya Perla- dije al ver que Perla iba a volver a protestar- es cierto, aquí hay muy pocas cosas por hacer para un niño. Pero bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano. No me quiero ir sin despedirme de mis hijos- y los abrace como nunca.-

Sabía que si algo salía mal era posible que no los volviera a ver jamás pero la misión en la que partíamos era necesaria si quería que ellos en el futuro estuvieran seguros. Era un sacrificio que Perla y yo habíamos aceptado.

**Flashback**

La noche estaba despejada, y era una de las pocas que a mí y a Blu nos permitieron salir. Sabía que si partíamos a esa misión, que cada vez parecía más cercana había posibilidad de no contarla y nuestros hijos quedarían huérfanos. Ya le había expuesto esta problemática a Blu pero el solo me contestaba con un gesto que me decía, "después". Yo me preguntaba cuando seria ese después hasta esa misma tarde, cuando Blu pidió a Ashley el permiso para salir al anochecer antes de que esta saliera con rumbo desconocido. De hecho en ese entonces notaba como la joven capitana se escaba del cuartel siempre después de sus entrenamientos con Nico.

Así al anochecer subimos a la copa del árbol en el que se encontraba el cuartel y empezamos a platicar.

**Blu: **Comprendo tu preocupación- me dijo tiernamente y abrazándome mientras lloraba desconsoladamente- pero si queremos que nuestros hijos vivan seguros tenemos que hacerlo.

**Yo: **Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa lo que pueda ser de nuestros hijos Blu, sabes que sin Kile o con él la naturaleza es un peligro y ellos solo son niños.

**Blu: **Lo sé, y por eso he hablado con Rafael, y dice que él no ira a la misión. Si algo nos pasa él los cuidara. Y ya no llores Perlita, tu sonrisa es demasiado bella como para que la ocultes con el llanto.

**Yo: **Me encanta cuando dices eso,- le susurre al oído y me beso tiernamente-. Sera mejor que vayamos adentro, los niños estarán esperándonos.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto que nos habían asignado y vimos a nuestros hijos jugando un juego de mesa.

**Fin Flashback**

**Yo: **Bueno niños a dormir.

Acostamos a los niños y Perla y yo nos dispusimos a dormir.

**Perla: **Que descanses Blu, mañana tendremos un día agitado.

**Yo: **Y que lo digas.

Y como siempre, cuando al día siguiente hay una campaña que parece imposible, no logre dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.


End file.
